


Paradise

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wears Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Cooks, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff without Plot, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, THIS IS SOOOO SOFT, but not willingly he’s annoyed cause they’re so cute, i got this from a prompt on twitter, they be a family or whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean and Castiel being annoyingly sweet in the bunker while their family has to idly watch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Paradise

Dean smiled as he blinked his eyes open. It was still dark in the room, but the hallway lights were illuminating through the bottom of the door. It reflected off Cas’ beautiful sleeping face. Dean’s smile grew bigger the longer he looked at him.

Dean couldn’t help the flash of pride and luck he felt as he looked at Cas. That fact that Cas is his. He snuggled closer into Cas’ side, humming happily into his angel’s rib cage. Cas rolled his eyes when he woke up to Dean cuddling the breath out of him. He smiled fondly as he splayed his hand through Dean’s hair and ruffled his spikes.

Dean huffed and moved his head onto his hand to look up at Cas, green eyes clouded from sleep and contentment. Cas gave him a warm smile before kissing him softly. Dean pecked him one more time before, “You wanna make breakfast?” Cas laughed softly and nodded his head. Dean tried to get up, but Cas held him tighter. 

“In a minute, please?” Dean grinned and kisses Cas’ palm.

“Sure thing, Angel.” Cas melted in his arms.

— — 

Dean and Cas did get up eventually, after Dean’s stomach got too loud to tolerate. They walked hand in hand to the bunker kitchen, brushing up against each other as they walked. Sam was already up in the kitchen, chugging water from a bottle. Jack was sitting at the table, yawning in his cloud pajamas. 

“Mornin’. Pancakes?” Jack nodded happily from his bench and Sam nodded behind his gulping. 

“Okay, pancakes for everyone then.” Cas walked to the coffee machine to start making coffee and Dean kissed him on the cheek in gratitude on his way to get the ingredients. Sam sat down in front of Jack, starting up a conversation about... something. 

Dean wasn’t paying attention cause Cas wrapped his arms around Dean from behind while he mixed, kissing his neck softly before getting out mugs for coffee. He gave Cas a grin before pouring pancake batter in 4 different pans on the stovetop. Cas brought Jack and Sam mugs, even putting cream and sugar on the table. 

_ What an angel,_ Dean thought as he flipped a pancake. After they were all done, he brought the plate stacked full of pancakes to the table. Jack and Sam got up to get silverware and plates. Dean and Cas brought syrup and honey. They all piled around the table to eat, mouths sticky with syrup and ribs stuck with laughter. After a while, Jack left to go read and Sam left to do research.

“Nerds!” Dean called after them as they left. Dean heard Sam scoff from the kitchen. Cas shoved him playfully before grabbing dishes and putting them in the sink, running water over them and grabbing soap. Cas didn’t have to pull up his sleeves because he was wearing Dean’s AC/DC t-shirt, which was a little too big, and his sweatpants, which rode a little to low on Cas’ hips. Dean almost passed out every time he saw him (that wasn’t just because of clothes). He ran up to Cas, kissed him on the lips before grabbing a towel.

“I’m drying.” Cas rolled his eyes and kissed Dean’s nose before grabbing a sponge.

— — 

Later, Dean and Cas were sitting in the war room, discussing things about a case they were going to go on. Jack and Sam had relocated to inventory for some item or another.

Dean was sitting on the table, feet dangling off the edge while he sipped whiskey from a glass. Cas was in a seat in front of him, hand on his thigh as he talked about the witch? Dean couldn’t remember because Cas’ eyes were brighter in fluorescent lights and Dean was drowning in the ocean of blue. His eyes wandered down to Cas’ tie. He was in the regular suit, but his trench coat and jacket were abandoned somewhere in the bunker and he had rolled up his white collared shirt to the elbows. 

Dean tried not to drool. He wrapped his hand around Cas’ tie, pulling it towards him to get Cas closer. Cas stopped speaking and sighed heavily. Dean chuckled sheepishly.

“Dean, I’m trying to discuss the case.” Dean pulled Cas closer, breathing against his lips. 

“Haven’t heard a thing, Pretty Eyes.” Cas bit his lip as his face flushed. 

“Dean, this is rather important. If you can stop for 2 seconds-“ His sentence was cut off when Dean pulled him by the tie into a kiss, taking the angel by surprise. He huffed for second before falling into Dean, his hand running further up Dean’s thigh. 

Dean relaxed into Cas, running his tongue along the angel’s. Dean sock-clad feet were rubbing up the inside of Cas’ pants as they kissed. Cas moaned softly when he brushed the inside of his thigh. Sam didn’t even hesitate when he walked in, just rolled his eyes and set the books loudly onto the map table. Dean startled away from Cas when the books slammed and Cas looked hurt and furious at the same time. 

Dean gave him a quick peck before giving Sam a bitch face. Cas hummed in happiness, sitting back in his chair as Dean’s foot rubbed at his thigh. 

“Maybe don’t do it in the main room, where anyone could walk in. Come on, guys, we eat here sometimes.” He shooed Dean off the table but it didn’t really help because he just hopped into Cas’ lap. He propped his feet up on another chair before kissing Cas again. Sam muttered something about how ‘this is better than eye-sex’ as he left to get... something. Dean just got lost in kissing his angel. Jack walked in next, with a smaller stack of books. He placed them carefully on the table before speaking out loud. 

“Sam is wrong. I think it is adorable even if it is frequent.” Dean laughed loudly as he looked at Jack and Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder to hide bubbling giggles.

“Thanks, Jack. At least someone knows how to handle it!” He yelled at Sam in the other room. Jack smiled at them before jogging back into the hallway to retrieve more books. Dean kissed Cas’ nose.

“I’m just in love. How can I not be with an angel like you?” Cas blushed heavily and kissed Dean again, long and chaste. 

“I love you, too, Dean.” He loved how Cas said his name. All breathy and adoringly. He melted into his angel’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got this from @desticls on twitter. she said it and i hopefully delivered. i am very soft for them and i miss them so here you go!


End file.
